


Szimmetria

by Lilibell



Category: Jrock, MORRIGAN (Japanese Band)
Genre: Cheating, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: "A lány mindent irányítani akart, nem csak a mindennapi életükben, hanem a szexben is, és ez annyira nem jött be Setsunának. Eltökélte magában, hogy ezen megpróbál változtatni, de most éppen nem az a pillanat volt, hogy a barátnőjén kezdjen hosszasan merengeni, ugyanis Aryu bal farpofája túlságosan fehér volt a másikhoz képest, ő pedig szerette a szimmetriát."





	Szimmetria

Setsuna egy szál maga üldögélt az öltözőben még jelmezben és teljes sminkben; a többiek már rég leléptek, elintézve koncert utáni ügyes-bajos dolgaikat, őt azonban lefoglalta, hogy üzeneteket váltson a barátnőjével. Még friss volt közöttük a dolog, és a lányt borzasztóan idegesítette, hogy nem mehet az új pasijával minden egyes turnéhelyszínre, hiszen ott annyi csinos rajongólány akaszkodhat Setsunára. A dobos persze mindig igyekezett meggyőzni a párját, hogy erről szó sincs, nem az a fajta, aki leállna ezekkel a csajokkal, ráadásul szereti Rin-chant, ő viszont ezt nem hitte, és máris belebonyolódtak egy újabb, véget nem érőnek tűnő vitába. Setsuna hiába igyekezett legalább azt megírni a barátnőjének, hogy neki most át kellene öltöznie és lelépni a szállásukra, mert már mindenki elment szinte, csak ő rostokol itt értelmetlenül, a lány erre is lecsapott, hogy szerinte ő értelmetlen dolog az életében? A férfi legszívesebben a falba csapkodta volna a fejét, de igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni magára és nem olyat írni, amit később megbánhat, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és a dobos legnagyobb meglepetésére Aryu sétált be rajta.

\- Hát te? – pillantott az énekesre kérdőn Setsuna. – Azt hittem, már elmentél.

\- Smúzoltam a rajongókkal – legyintett Aryu, bár a nemtörődöm stílushoz képest gyanúsan ki volt pirulva, és vigyorgott, mint a vadalma. – Te mit csinálsz még mindig itt?

\- Rin.chan – sóhajtotta a másik férfi, és ebben a sóhajban bizony benne volt az elmúlt hetek összes frusztrációja.

\- Az a csaj egy hárpia – állapította meg Aryu, miközben odalépett a bandatársához, és kicsit indiszkrét módon belekukucskált a beszélgetésbe. – Már bocs, de érted…

\- Lehet, hogy féltékenyebb, mint kéne, viszont azért nem kéne így beszélned róla – sandított az énekesre kissé sértődötten Setsuna. Mélyen belül ugyan egyetértett vele, azonban mégiscsak a barátnőjéről volt szó, nem hagyhatta szó nélkül a dolgot.

\- Oké-oké, visszaszívom – vont vállat Aryu, majd kíváncsian figyelte, ahogy a másik férfi kissé idegesen bepötyög egy újabb üzenetet.

\- Szerintem hajtsd el a libát… izé, nőt, és foglalkozz végre magaddal, mert így sosem kerülsz ágyba.

Setsuna végignézett a szintén jelmezben parádézó énekesen, és kissé felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Na és te? Te sem öltöztél még át.

\- Viszont ha ilyen tempóban haladsz, simán lekörözlek – jelentette ki Aryu, aztán hirtelen kikapta a bandatársa kezéből a telefont, majd egész egyszerűen a meglepett férfi ölébe ült, magasra tartva a készüléket. Setsuna igyekezett elvenni tőle, némi dulakodás után sikerült is, de elvonta a figyelmét Rin-chan újabb vádaskodó üzenetéről, hogy egy igencsak kemény dolog nyomódott az ágyékának. Felpillantott Aryu arcára, aki egészen… _úgy_ nézett rá, és közben összedörgölte az ágyékukat.

\- Nekem már barátnőm van – jegyezte meg Setsuna kissé esetlenül. Mióta összejött Rin-channal, egyszer sem csináltak _olyan_ dolgokat az énekessel, azt hitte, ez szavak nélküli megállapodás lesz köztük, de úgy tűnt, nagyot tévedett. Aryu kihasználta a helyzetet, és ismét kikapta a másik férfi kezéből a telefont, ezúttal azonban pötyögni kezdett valamit rajta.

\- Ne! – kiáltott fel azonnal a dobos, azonban hiába kapkodott a készülék után, a másik leugrott róla, majd diadalmasan mutatta, hogy lezárta a beszélgetést. Egy meglehetősen bunkó üzenettel, hogy Rin-chan hagyja végre békén, még valahogy a szállásukra kell keverednie. – Ezt mi az istenért kellett?

\- Csak segítettem – jelentette ki Aryu egyszerűen. – Most már nem kell vele szarakodnod.

\- Persze, csak ezek után halálosan meg lesz sértődve rám! – kiáltotta Setsuna, hirtelen nem is tudva, hogy mentse a helyzetet.

\- Szóval rosszat csináltam? – kérdezte az énekes ál-ártatlanul, mire a másik férfiban hirtelen megmozdult valami. Felpillantott a telefonból a láthatólag merev testrészre Aryu nadrágjában, és lassan nyelt egyet. Ő magában ezt a kis affért lezárta kettejük között, erre az énekes ismét megkísérti… Kellemetlen módon már annyira nem is érdekelték Rin-chan sirámai.

\- Nagyon, nagyon rossz – jelentette ki, mire Aryu elégedetten vigyorodott el.

\- Akkor megbüntetsz?

\- Arra mérget vehetsz – adta meg magát Setsuna, letéve az asztalra a telefont. Visszaült a helyére, a bandatársa felé fordulva a forgószékkel, és ráparancsolt:

\- Told le a nadrágod.

Az énekes nem teketóriázott, hiszen ő maga is erre várt, mióta belépett a kis helyiségbe; rekordidő alatt szabadult meg az amúgy tapadós anyagból készült rövidnadrágtól, ami alatt semmit sem viselt. A farka mereven bukkant elő, Setsuna hangosat nyelt, ahogy megpillantotta. Igazából nem gondolta volna, hogy még egyszer ez lesz, gondolatban elbúcsúzott attól a kerek fenéktől, ami nemsokára elé tárult, miután utasította a másik férfit, hogy feküdjön a térdére. Amaz látható örömmel engedelmeskedett, de a dobos eltökélte, hogy letörli azt az idegesítően önelégült vigyort a bandatársa képéről.

Először azért nem tudta megállni, hogy végig ne simítson a kellemesen fehér hátsón, majd felemelte a kezét, és lecsapott. Igyekezett erősen ütni, de egyelőre Aryu egy hangot sem adott ki, csak az izmai húzódtak össze néha egy-egy erősebb csapás után; Setsuna felváltva, lassan osztotta a tenyereseket a két farpofára, azonban miután látta, hogy ez tényleg piskóta a jól edzett férfi számára, begyorsított. Ezzel azért már némi sóhajtozást kiváltott Aryuból, viszont még mindig nem az a hatás volt, amire a másik vágyott, így másvalamivel próbálkozott. Egyenesen az énekes jobb farpofáját célozta be, a másikat békén hagyta, és ahogy az ütések záporoztak, a nyomuk teljesen kivörösödött, Aryu pedig végre felnyögött. Nyögött, és ficánkolni kezdett, de Setsuna pont ezt szerette, mikor a másik férfi ellenkezni próbált; fél kezével lefogta a lábait, a másikkal pedig fenekelte tovább.

\- Ne…! – szakadt fel Aryuból a kiáltás, mire Setsuna nagy kegyesen leállt.

\- Azt hittem, te akartad a büntetést – húzta a másik férfi agyát, aki addig megkönnyebbülten szusszant egyet, de erre igyekezett hátrafordulni és csúnya pillantást vetni a bandatársára.

\- Ez kibaszottul fájt – jelentette ki, mire a dobos rávigyorgott. Most ő érezte nyeregben magát, és ez tetszett neki, ezért ment bele megint annak ellenére, hogy megfogadta, ilyet többé nem tesz… És pont ez zavarta Rin-channál, erre hirtelen jött rá. A lány mindent irányítani akart, nem csak a mindennapi életükben, hanem a szexben is, és ez annyira nem jött be Setsunának. Eltökélte magában, hogy ezen megpróbál változtatni, de most éppen nem az a pillanat volt, hogy a barátnőjén kezdjen hosszasan merengeni, ugyanis Aryu bal farpofája túlságosan fehér volt a másikhoz képest, ő pedig szerette a szimmetriát.

\- Úgy volt, hogy élvezed, ha fáj – jelentette ki, aztán válaszra sem várva nekiesett a sápatagabb dombocskának. Aryu megadóan hanyatlott vissza az előbbi pozíciójába, és ahogy a csapások egyre gyorsultak és erősödtek a kezdeti gyengédebbekkel szemben, összeszorította szemét-fogát. Igyekezett visszafogni magát, csak hogy Setsunát hergelje, végül azonban a fájdalom ismét győzött, nyögve adta a másik tudtára, mennyire fáj, amit az csinál.

A dobos nagy nehezen megkegyelmezett, és simogatásra váltott, mire Aryu szégyentelenül sóhajtozni kezdett.

\- Ez tetszik, mi? – kommentálta Setsuna, majd válaszra sem várva csapkodta meg a térdén fekvő férfi fenekét gyengéden, mielőtt megmozdult volna. Aryu értette a jelzést, és lábra kecmergett, de ha azt hitte, a másik ennyivel kiszúrja a szemét, hát pozitívan kellett csalódnia. Setsuna lesöpörte a szemetet a kisasztalról, ami az öltöző fala mellé volt tolva, és megpaskolta a lapját.

\- Gyere, hajolj rá – mondta Aryunak, akinek a még mindig meglehetősen keményen ágaskodó farka megrándult ezt hallva. Több mint lelkesen hajtotta végre az utasítást, Setsuna pedig mindeközben kirángatta az övet a farmerjából. kettéhajtotta, majd bevezetésként ismét szinte kedvesen simogatta meg a másik férfi fenekét, aztán lecsapott. Ezúttal nem nagyokat ütött, tudta, hogy Aryu azt már nem élvezné, ha a vére is kicsordulna, volt ideje kitapasztalni, hogy szereti a másik. Az énekes az első pár ütésnél még csendben maradt, de aztán ahogy egyre haragosabb vörössé vált a feneke, megjött a hangja is. Setsuna néhány édesen kínnal teli perc után visszadobta a nadrágjára az övet, és utasította a kissé már remegő lábú Aryut, hogy másszon fel az asztalra és álljon négykézlábra.

A dobos ez után a bandatársa mögé lépett, és már kevésbé erősen, de ismét csapkodni kezdte a tenyerével a megkínzott farpofákat, míg Aryu a kezébe vette a saját farkát, és húzogatni kezdte. Az énekes jóleső sóhajt hallatott, és pár perc múlva sűrű fehér cseppekkel terítette be az asztalt, szóval nagyon is tetszhetett neki a dolog.

Setsuna felvette a földről a doboz zsebkendőt, amit nemrég ő maga söpört le az asztalról, és odaadta a másik férfinak, aki igyekezett megtörölgetni magát. A dobos ezt már nem nézte végig, inkább a telefonjáért nyúlt, kihasználva, hogy az énekes nem figyel oda, de rögtön meg is bánta. Rin-chan vagy ezer üzenetet hagyott neki a bunkóságra reagálva, amit nem is a párja írt neki, sok dühös szmájlival, tengernyi kérdőjellel, mikor nem kapott választ, majd a lány részletesen leírta, hogyan végez vele, ha az haza meri tolni a képét.

\- Rin-chan ki akar nyírni – sóhajtotta Setsuna, és inkább visszalökte a telefont a székre, ahol eddig volt. – Részletesen kifejtette, hogyan.

\- Én mondtam, hogy ez a hisztérika nem hozzád való – jelentette ki Aryu mindentudó mosollyal az arcán, miközben leszállt az asztalról, és igyekezett letörölgetni az asztallapot. Setsuna elmélázva nézegette a férfi vörös-lila színekben pompázó hátsóját, és megfordult a fejében, hogy Rin-channak milyen jól állnak ezek a színek. Aztán elhessegette a gondolatot, és inkább nekiállt vetkőzni. Igazság szerint arra nem számított, hogy Aryu odamegy majd hozzá, és segít neki, márpedig ez történt, legalábbis az énekes nekiállt lerángatni a másik férfiról a nadrágot, aztán elégedetten pillantott a félkemény farkára, ami így előkerült.

\- Úgy látom, te is élvezted.

\- Meglehet – válaszolta erre Setsuna némileg tartózkodóan. Az egy dolog volt, hogy elfenekelt egy másik férfit, ez elméletileg nem is volt megcsalásnak tekinthető, ha kicsit védeni akarta saját magát, na de amire Aryu készült, afelett már ő sem hunyt volna szemet. Azért mondjuk annyira nem támadt lelkiismeret-furdalása, hogy megállítsa a bandatársát, aki az asztal kemény lapjával való találkozás után vöröslő térdeire esett, és miután bokáig lehúzta a bandatársa nadrágját, teljesen keményre verte annak farkát, majd a szájába vette.

Setsuna felsóhajtott, ahogy érezte, hogy a makkja a másik férfi torkába kerül, jó mélyre. Na, ez volt az, amire Rin-chan eddig még sosem volt hajlandó, viszont Aryu annyira értett hozzá… és azok után, hogy annyi élvezetet okozott az énekesnek, meg is érdemelte.

A dobos észre sem vette, mikor vetette hátra a fejét és csukta be szorosan a szemét, de rájött, hogy így csak Rin-chan rosszalló képe jelent meg lelki szemei előtt, úgyhogy inkább lenézett Aryura, és ez sokkal kellemesebb látványnak bizonyult. Setsuna rohadt szexinek találta, ahogy a merevedése teljes hosszában el-eltűnt a másik férfi szájában, kitüremkedve a torkában, ékes bizonyítékaként annak, mennyire értett az énekes a mélytorkozáshoz, ráadásul közben csillogó szemekkel bámult rá.

\- Olyan kibaszottul dögös vagy – szaladt ki Setsuna száján, mielőtt beleélvezett volna az énekes torkába. Jó pár pillanatra elködösült körülötte a világ, aztán ahogy a másik férfi felállt előle, lassan felfogta, mit mondott, és elöntötte a pír az arcát. Hálát adott az arcát vastagon takaró sminkrétegekért, mert biztos volt benne, hogy rákvörös a képe. A francba, minek kellett megszólalnia?!

\- Kösz – válaszolt kissé késve, de annál vidámabban Aryu. – Bárcsak a nőd is hallotta volna.

\- Ne hülyéskedj – vágta rá Setsuna, miközben lerúgta magáról a nadrágot, és a farmerja után nyúlt. – Még csak az hiányozna. Amúgy… izé… ugye tudod, hogy nem _úgy_ értettem az előbbit?

\- Persze – paskolta meg a bandatársa vállát Aryu, és elkezdte lehámozni magáról a fűzőjét, hogy szintén utcai ruhába öltözhessen át. Setsuna mondjuk nem volt benne biztos, hogy meggyőzte a másikat, de nem akart mást mondani, mert így is eléggé elcseszte, úgyhogy inkább csendben, és főleg nagyon gyorsan igyekezett átvedleni, hogy aztán a beállt kissé kínos csendet alig-alig megtörve együtt visszatérjenek a szállásukra, és megpróbáljanak aludni.

\- Na és, felhívod a házisárkányt… izé, a barátnődet? – érdeklődött a taxiban ülve csak úgy mellékesen Aryu. A másik férfi kibámult az ablakon, és vállat vont.

\- Akartam, de szerintem… majd holnap lerendezem.

Ennyiben maradtak.


End file.
